


Unwrap You at Christmas

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: I got a present for you to unwrap when you get home tonight ;)A smile played on Crystal’s lips while she read the text from Gigi.looking forward to it
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Unwrap You at Christmas

_I got a present for you to unwrap when you get home tonight ;)_

A smile played on Crystal’s lips while she read the text from Gigi.

_**looking forward to it** _

The rest of the day at work Crystal’s mind wandered, thinking about what kind of present Gigi would have waiting for her. By the time she left, she was practically bursting with excitement. 

“Gigi!” Crystal called out as she walked through the door. “Where’s my present?”

“In here!” Gigi called from the living room.

Crystal headed toward the sound of her voice and her jaw dropped almost to the floor when she took in the sight in front of her. Gigi was standing by the Christmas tree in lingerie that looked like a bow wrapped around her. Crystal was speechless for once as she looked Gigi up and down.

“Are you gonna come and unwrap me?” Gigi asked seductively and motioned for Crystal to come near.

Crystal nodded and moved toward Gigi, placing her hands on her hips and leaning in to kiss her. “I think this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Crystal said once they broke from the kiss. She took a moment to take a mental picture of the sight in front of her, then grabbed onto the ribbon over Gigi’s breasts and pulled, causing the lingerie to fall to the floor, leaving her standing naked in front of her.

Crystal ran her hands along Gigi’s body and leaned in to kiss her again while Gigi worked on getting Crystal out of her clothes.

“Tonight’s your night. Whatever you want,” Gigi told Crystal once she’d gotten all her clothes off.

“I want you to ride my face,” Crystal informed her, reaching down between Gigi’s legs to get her hand on her.

Gigi gasped as Crystal’s fingers made contact. “I - yeah. I can do that.”

Crystal laid another kiss on Gigi’s lips before moving away. 

“By the Christmas tree.” She grabbed a blanket from the couch and laid it down on the floor before lying on top of it, resting her head on her folded arms. 

“Come here.”

Gigi complied, lying down half on top of Crystal, and she kissed her deeply. She felt Crystal’s tongue on her lips and granted her entrance as she cupped one of her breasts. Crystal moved one of her arms from under her head, reaching around behind Gigi’s back and rubbing along it until she made it to her ass.

Gigi moved to Crystal’s neck, attaching her lips before moving down to suck a hickey into her collarbone.

“Come on Gigi,” Crystal breathed out, grabbing her hair and tugging, earning a moan and a bite on the top of her breast. “Sit on my face,” she demanded once Gigi finally lifted up and made eye contact.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Gigi said, dropping one more quick kiss on Crystal’s lips before moving to kneel next to her head. She swung one of her legs over and let Crystal guide her hips until she sunk down contentedly.

Gigi rode Crystal’s face, gripping her head for leverage as she moved her hips, using Crystal’s mouth and tongue to get herself off. Moans fell from her lips as she got closer to climax, and she pawed at her breasts, pinching a nipple between her fingers.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Gigi breathed out as she felt Crystal’s tongue at her entrance. “I love your fucking tongue.”

Gigi didn’t last much longer after that as Crystal gripped her ass and focused in on her clit. She arched her back as she came, moaning out Crystal’s name. She climbed off of Crystal once her legs stopped feeling like jelly, and she leaned down to kiss her again, tasting herself on her tongue.

“Do you want my tongue or my fingers?” Gigi asked, mouthing at Crystal’s ear.

“Both.”

Gigi grinned and pecked Crystal on the lips before working her way down her body, kissing her everywhere along the way. When she reached her destination, she dipped her fingers into Crystal’s wetness before slowly pushing one inside.

“Feels nice,” Crystal breathed out, and it turned into a moan when Gigi got her mouth on her clit. “Don’t stop.”

Gigi continued with her motions, adding another finger and working Crystal over with her tongue. Crystal squirmed underneath her, enjoying the sensations and feeling her orgasm building up deep within her.

It didn’t take much longer for Crystal to reach her climax, clenching around Gigi’s fingers. Gigi worked her through it before crawling back up her body, pressing their lips together again.

“Merry Christmas,” Gigi murmured against Crystal’s lips before pulling away and cuddling up beside her.

“Best Christmas present I’ve ever unwrapped,” Crystal replied with a grin.


End file.
